


as bright as the sun

by caryafterdark



Series: the alien and the archaeologist [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alien!Viktor, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caryafterdark/pseuds/caryafterdark
Summary: After a time away on his home planet, Viktor comes back to Yuuri and the comforts he only knows on Earth. Yuuri learns exactly how much Viktor’s body glows.





	as bright as the sun

**Author's Note:**

> my nsfw fic from okaeri <3 it was such a wonderful experience to mod this zine and to participate in it please check out everyone's amazing works!!!
> 
> can be read without the first fic of the series, the only real context is that viktor and makkachin are aliens and yuuri is an archaeologist
> 
> ty to nuri for being my beta when i sent this to her like 20 minutes before it was due. mvp.

Four hours. That was how long of a ride it was until Viktor was able to see Yuuri again. They hadn’t even been separated for that long, but it felt like forever. A week, in human time. In his own planet’s time, where the rotations were faster and the planet colder, it felt like an eternity. He just wanted to be able to climb into bed, into the arms of the man that he loved and to get rest that he desperately needed.

Makkachin hadn’t even come with him to Nikifor. He’d wanted to take his dog, but it wasn’t worth it for the short amount of time that he was going to be staying home. He was only on the planet to gather his belongings and to leave again, to get far off of the planet and back to Earth, to whatever warm place Yuuri had his next dig. He wasn’t allowed on the archaeological sites anymore, but no one knew he sneaked along to stay with Yuuri and to keep him company. Especially since they believed that he was from money and could afford these extravagant trips just to see his boyfriend.

None of them had to know about the spaceship hidden somewhere remote, near the site.

Viktor laid back in the control seat, staring at the stars he was passing by. Four hours was a long time. He’d have to go into cloaking mode, which generally exhausted Viktor, so at least he’d be able to sleep through some of the ride.

The ship had been newly repaired and flew like a dream. He had no problems setting it on auto-pilot to Earth, so when he finally got onto the right track, he threw the ship into cloaking mode and leaned back against his seat. Three hours left. He could last three hours in cloaking mode.

With an hour remaining in the trip, Viktor opened his eyes. All of the alarms were going off, indicating planetary descent, something not recommended to do with auto-pilot. Viktor had learned that the hard way, so he rubbed against his eyes to wake up more. His excitement started to build. All he had left was to land his ship, and Yuuri would be there for him, excited to see him. He would finally get to see the love of his life again.

Yuuri was located near a forested area at the moment, and Viktor carefully guided the ship into a located clearing. He parked it carefully, hidden among the trees even before cloaking mode was on. A parked permanent cloak was something that he could only do from outside of the ship, so he got out of his seat and walked out of the ship.

He brushed his hair from his eyes, grabbing his phone out of his pocket to text Yuuri when he heard an excited voice shout, “Vitya!”

“Yuuri!” Viktor shouted as soon as he stepped foot out of the ship, rushing forward and pulling his boyfriend into his arms. Yuuri met him enthusiastically, pulling him into an excited kiss. “You came to meet me? I’m glad the coordinates were right, I thought we were meeting up back at your place?” he asked, kissing Yuuri deeply and spinning him around. “I missed you so much,” he gasped into Yuuri’s mouth, holding him close to himself.

“I didn’t want to wait,” Yuuri answered, hugging Viktor tightly and returning every kiss. “I missed you too,” Yuuri whispered, holding him close. “And so did Makkachin.”

Yuuri stepped aside and Viktor’s dog jumped forward. Yuuri hadn’t tied a bandana around her head, and brightly glowing antennae bobbed above her head as she rushed into Viktor, knocking him onto the ground. He laughed, wrapping his arms around her and scratching her head. “Such a good girl. You waited so long, didn’t you? I missed you so much, I’m glad I’m home too.” Viktor felt all of Makkachin’s love and excitement spilling through their telepathic bond and he scratched at the base of her antennae to give it right back. As it finally faded away, meaning that she’d closed off the bond again, he smiled. “You took good care of Yuuri for me, didn’t you? Made sure that he was happy while I was gone? Such a good girl.”

Yuuri smiled, standing off to the side until Viktor was finished. Yuuri held a bandana out for him and Viktor wrapped it around Makkachin’s head, tying it in a bow on top. He grabbed his own hat from where it was sitting on a hook right inside the ship and tucked his antennae into it. He closed the doors, clicking a few buttons until the ship faded into a cloaked resting mode, turning off all of the external lights and effortlessly hiding itself among the trees.

“Can we go home?” Viktor asked. “All I’ve wanted for the last four hours is to lay down with you,” he mumbled, kissing Yuuri again tiredly. Travel from his planet always took a lot out of him. He loved his planet, and would never want to be from anywhere else, but he had genuinely missed Earth. He’d been staying there off and on for a year now, going for only short trips to Nikifor. Every time, he found himself missing Yuuri more while he was gone.

This time, it was permanent. He had gone back to Nikifor to gather his belongings so that he never had to go back again. This time, he was on Earth to stay. He kissed Yuuri softly. Yuuri smiled, finally removing himself from the hug and instead just taking Viktor’s hand. “Let’s go home.”

Viktor called Makkachin to their side and happily leaned against Yuuri as they walked, listening to him talk softly about the things they had found since Viktor had been gone. When they got back to Yuuri’s place, Makkachin went running off to the living room, curling up in her dog bed.

“I just wanna lie down,” Viktor murmured.

“Okay,” Yuuri answered, kissing him softly. “Let’s head to bed, then.”

Viktor nodded, taking Yuuri’s hand and leading him back into the bedroom. They laid down in bed, the blankets cast to the side since it was more than warm enough when they were in the small bed together. Yuuri rested his head against Viktor’s chest, just lying there for a few moments.

“You have no idea how much I missed you,” Viktor whispered after a moment. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Yuuri said. He lifted his head up, kissing Yuuri gently. Yuuri kissed him back, closing his eyes and breathing into the kisses softly. “I can’t believe you’re actually here to stay. You’re not going to miss it?”

“No,” Viktor said, sure. “I mean… it’ll be different, staying on Earth, but I have more here than I ever did there. As long as I have you, Nikifor is nothing compared to Earth.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Yuuri laughed before kissing him again. They kissed gently at first, just savoring being back with each other. After a few moments, though, the kisses grew deeper, the two holding onto each other. Yuuri nipped on Viktor’s lips, and their tongues slid together as they held each other close. Viktor tangled his hands into Yuuri’s hair, holding him as close as possible.

He was… not going to mention it to Yuuri, but he was definitely feeling the effects of being apart for so long. He pressed Yuuri closer to himself and Yuuri pulled away slightly, even though he continued to kiss Viktor. Viktor frowned but kissed him back anyway. Maybe they were too close? Or he was being too forward?

“Viktor, do you want…” Yuuri hesitated. His cheeks were flushed bright red, and his hair was all out of sorts from kissing so roughly. His breathing was also hard. He blinked a few times, trying to form his thoughts, and Viktor patiently waited for him, rubbing his back gently. Yuuri let out a breath before continuing, “Are you interested in… Does your species…” Yuuri groaned in frustration before trying more bluntly, “Do you want to have sex with me?”

Oh. Viktor suddenly understood the extent of Yuuri’s stammering and inability to form sentences, and… Oh. Yuuri was also hard. That was why he had been trying to pull away from the kisses more, and why he had looked so unsure when Viktor tried to pull him closer. He was turned on, and was worried that Viktor didn’t want to have sex with him?

Apparently Viktor hesitated too long because Yuuri started to pull away. “I get if you don’t want to, or if your species doesn’t even… do that, that’s totally fine, we don’t have to, and I won’t be insulted or anything, I just didn’t know because—”

Viktor cut Yuuri off, kissing him harder, pressing up so that their erections rubbed together between their clothing, causing both of them to gasp. “I want to,” Viktor answered. “If you want to, Yuuri, I want to.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said. He slowly started to smile, letting himself lean back down into Viktor’s kiss and gasping out when he rocked against Viktor, rubbing their clothed cocks against each other again. “Oh,” he moaned softly, resting their foreheads together. “I want to. I…” His cheeks turned an even brighter red, his hands reaching up to cover his face. “I don’t have any condoms.” The realization dawned on him.

Viktor blinked a few times before smiling. “We’re different species, Yuuri. I’m not infected by most human diseases, and I trust that you’re safe if you tell me that you are. If you’re worried about it, we can find a drugstore and go get some, to make you feel better.”

Yuuri paused, swallowing before shaking his head. “If you’re sure that it’s safe. I’m clean.”

“Then I’m fine with it. I’m sure this won’t be the only time we do this. As long as you like it.”

“I don’t think I could _not_ like it,” Yuuri answered, bringing his hands underneath Viktor’s shirt. Viktor closed his eyes, breathing out a happy noise as Yuuri pulled it over his head. When he opened his eyes, the room was brighter, his glow shining over all of the exposed skin. “Viktor, does your…” He looked maybe the most embarrassed he had all night. “Does your penis glow?”

Viktor grinned, leaning in to kiss Yuuri. “Why don’t you take a look?” he whispered, taking Yuuri’s hands and guiding them to the edge of his pants. He shivered as Yuuri’s fingers brushed underneath the elastic of his underwear; he arched up toward Yuuri.

Yuuri made quick work of undoing his pants and sliding them and his underwear off, a disbelieving look on his face when he saw Viktor’s dick. “Oh my god,” he whispered, a small laugh in his voice as he did. “I can’t believe your _dick_ glows.”

“It’s my species, Yuuri! Our blood, our skin, all parts. Of course my dick glows. Especially when you’re making it feel this good and—oh, _fuck_.” Yuuri reached out and took Viktor’s dick into his hand, starting to stroke it. His hand felt amazing, and Viktor immediately knew that he was doomed for the night. Absolutely and completely ruined. This was going to be the end of Viktor Nikiforov. He lived a good life, but he died with his human boyfriend’s hand on his cock and thought that the whole time was absolutely worth it. “Lemme take your clothes off,” Viktor gasped, squirming under Yuuri’s touch. He needed his boyfriend to be naked… so long ago.

Yuuri laughed, letting go of Viktor’s cock. Viktor straddled his lap, pulling him into a deep kiss as he slid his hands underneath his shirt, tugging it up and over his head, breaking apart only enough to get it far away from them, flung somewhere else in the room.

“I put your shirt down so much more nicely.”

“You won’t be needing it any time soon, don’t worry so much about it,” Viktor promised, kissing him again. Yuuri pushed him down into the bed and Viktor let out a small moan. He reached out to undo Yuuri’s pants, groaning in frustration at the number of fasteners. “Why do you have to have so many?” he whined.

“I was wearing my nice pants, I had a presentation today!” Yuuri answered. “I didn’t know we’d be tearing each other’s clothes off tonight, I thought they looked good for you.”

“They did,” Viktor said, finally getting the zipper done and pulling them down Yuuri’s legs, immediately pulling them off. “But, oh god, this looks better.” He brushed his fingers against Yuuri’s bare skin, taking his cock into his hand. “Oh, Yuuri,” he whined, throwing his head back against the pillows. “Please fuck me.”

Yuuri kissed him again, more tongue than anything else, and Viktor whined into his mouth, arching up to rub their bare skin together. Yuuri was hard and his penis pressed against Viktor’s beautifully, and Viktor felt like crying just from their light rocking movements. “Please,” he repeated.

“I brought some lube,” Yuuri answered, and Viktor was sure that his face was red, but he didn’t care. “Lemme go get it, I’ll open you up.”

“Or you could just eat me out,” Viktor whined at the loss of touch.

Yuuri’s steps faltered, his cheeks ablaze and he looked back at Viktor. “You… want that?” The lube was clutched tightly in one of his hands. Apparently it had been near the top of the drawer. That was a fact for Viktor to store away for later because right now he was thinking about much more important things.

“I want you to take me apart, Yuuri, however you want to do it. I just want you in me,” Viktor pushed himself up on his elbows so he could look at Yuuri. He hadn’t really seen him, fully naked, at a good angle, and, damn, Yuuri was beautiful. His body was strong and muscular, and his cock hung perfectly between his legs, red and hard and leaking and ready to be shoved into Viktor.

“Maybe later,” Yuuri promised, tracing his fingers against Viktor’s stomach and causing him to shiver, his body reacting to Yuuri’s touch. “Get on your back,” Yuuri ordered. Viktor immediately obeyed, rolling over and positioning himself so his ass was at a good angle for Yuuri. Yuuri came up behind him and his hands tentatively pulled Viktor’s ass apart, a cold finger rubbing against the entrance. He slid it in slowly at first with just the finger coated with lube.

“Fuck, Yuuri,” Viktor whined at even the slightest touch. It wasn’t like he’d never imagined this before, but he just… hadn’t expected Yuuri to be ready so soon. It had to be a lot to accept that you were dating an actual alien who came from outer space and whose body glowed, especially for someone who had so long disproved the existence of other species.

“Good already?” Yuuri asked, sounding skeptical. Viktor wished he could look him in the eye, but instead he just nodded.

“Anything would be good with you, Yuuri. We could be asleep with you just holding me, and it would be good. This is everything I’ve ever dreamed of.”

Yuuri smiled, kissing against one side of Viktor’s ass and Viktor whined, pressing back into the touch. Yuuri slid his finger in deeper, fucking Viktor with his first finger. Viktor continued to make encouraging noises, mostly just to express his own delight, but it helped to keep Yuuri going too. As he ( _finally_ ) felt that he had opened Viktor enough with his first finger, he added another, doing the same until he’d used enough fingers and found that Viktor was open enough.

Viktor was shaking, moans falling from his mouth with every movement from Yuuri. His cock was practically dripping against the bed, the glowing pre-cum dotting the sheets and nearly hidden compared to the glow of his body. “I wanna… I wanna see you while you fuck me,” Viktor stammered through the sentence, his body too overwhelmed to string too many words together. “Please?” he added after a moment.

Yuuri nodded, pulling his fingers from Viktor’s ass, which made Viktor whine. He rolled them into the position that they had been in earlier, and Viktor immediately craned his head up to kiss Yuuri, which Yuuri happily accepted. “Fuck me,” Viktor whispered softly against Yuuri’s lips.

Yuuri obliged, pulling away from Viktor and lining his cock up with his ass, pushing in slowly. Viktor groaned, probably too loudly for how thin Yuuri’s walls were, holding as still as he could as he let Yuuri move in. He felt amazing, and Viktor wanted every inch of him inside of himself immediately.

“Feels so good, Vitya,” Yuuri gasped, closing his eyes and rocking into Viktor. He started to move slowly, and after a few thrusts, he had rocked fully inside of Viktor, gasping loudly.

“Amazing!” Viktor exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s neck, tangling one into his hair and kissing him deeply. “More,” he added after a second.

Yuuri laughed, starting to rock in and out of Viktor, setting up a fast enough pace that it felt amazing, but they could still cherish it. As time moved, Yuuri started to go faster, whining against Viktor’s lips. “Are you close?”

“So close,” Yuuri gasped. “Oh, god, you feel amazing, Vitya, this is so good, holy shit,” Yuuri babbled, pressing up to kiss Viktor deeper. After a few more thrusts, he pulled out, arching his back as he started to rub his cock. The second that Viktor reached out to help him, he came, his cum splattering all over Viktor’s stomach and his hand with a loud gasp.

“Fuck,” Viktor whined, reaching down to stroke his own cock, now achingly hard after drips of Yuuri’s cum had landed on it. “Yuuri,” he whined after a second of stroking himself.

Yuuri looked confused for a moment before catching on to what Viktor was asking. He slid down his body, sucking at the tip of his cock hesitantly. After a few moments, he took more of Viktor’s cock into his mouth. Viktor closed his eyes, little gasps escaping his mouth as Yuuri rocked up and down on his cock, blowing him like an expert.

After a few moments of Yuuri sucking him off, Viktor opened his eyes and choked on his moan at the sight of Yuuri with his cock in his mouth.

Oh god, oh fuck, oh holy shit. Viktor could see the glow of his cock through Yuuri’s cheeks as he sucked and licked, and it was unbelievably attractive, in ways that Viktor hadn’t expected at all. Yuuri didn’t have a natural glow, but Viktor’s cock lit him up so thoroughly. “I’m gonna come, Yuuri,” Viktor gasped after a moment.

Yuuri pulled off, licking at the tip of Viktor’s cock, making eye contact with him. Viktor bit back a scream. He gasped as he came, his hands trembling in Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri pulled away as Viktor came, his cum splattering into his mouth and onto his face, painting with the same golden light as was lighting the rest of the room. Yuuri looked up at Viktor with a smile, leaning forward to kiss him. Viktor swiped his finger against Yuuri’s cheek, pulling with it some of his cum. He laughed softly, watching the glow shimmer into nothing on his finger.

“Your cum glows,” Yuuri couldn’t keep from beginning to laugh, burying his face against Viktor’s neck as he did. “I… I should have known, but I had no idea. Your fucking cum glows.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Viktor asked. “I like it.” He did. He liked seeing Yuuri marked in his own glow. Yuuri, being human, would never emit a light of his own, so it was strange looking at his lover above him without any glow. Seeing instead Yuuri splattered with his own cum, the golden color of Viktor’s own glow… it was unfathomably appealing.

“Not a bad thing,” Yuuri promised, pulling himself up to look down at Viktor. Much of the cum had started to shimmer away, leaving only wet residue on Yuuri’s face. “Just unexpected. Just like the rest of you, an amazing surprise.”

Viktor smiled, tugging Yuuri down to meet his lips in a gentle kiss. They held onto each other softly, just kissing and relishing in the feeling of being in each other’s arms again, even after all of that. As they pulled away, Viktor scrunched up his nose at the feeling of Yuuri’s cum drying against his stomach—and he was sure that Yuuri’s face felt no better, now that all of the glow had faded. “We probably need to shower,” Viktor said, admiring Yuuri only lit by the glow of his body. “I made a mess of you.”

“You’re no better,” Yuuri laughed, grabbing Viktor’s discarded shirt to rub the rest of his come off of his face and smiling. “We can shower. And then finally sleep. I haven’t slept as well without you here.”

“I don’t know how I ever slept before I knew you,” Viktor answered, resting his head against Yuuri’s heart. His antennae brushed against Yuuri’s shoulders and neck and Yuuri laughed softly, running a hand through his hair.

“Let’s go shower,” Yuuri said. Viktor stepped out of bed and offered Yuuri a hand. Yuuri smiled, taking Viktor’s hand and walking into the bathroom, starting up the water. A little water may have been wasted as they made out underneath the warm spray, but how much of it was really a waste when it was the best part of Viktor’s life?

Later, they were finally snuggled in bed. Viktor was dressed in only a pair of underwear. Yuuri threw on a shirt and shorts, no matter how much Viktor tried to convince him that it was entirely unnecessary. He cuddled against Viktor, tugging a thin blanket over the two of them and closing his eyes.

Viktor was nearly asleep before Yuuri started to squirm, moving from side to side in Viktor’s arms and occasionally making a frustrated noise. Viktor cracked his eyes open and saw Yuuri frowning at the position they were in. He propped himself up some, raising his eyebrows. “Are you okay? Do you want us to switch so you can be more comfortable?” He brushed his hand over Yuuri’s face to move his hair out of his eyes.

“No, I’m comfortable, I just… You’ve never been this bright before.” Yuuri observed, tracing one of the brightest veins on Viktor’s wrist. He yawned, squinting against Viktor’s light. “It’s usually not this bad, but it’s like the sun is out and we’ve got the curtains fully open in here. Can you… turn off your glow?” Yuuri asked, squinting at Viktor. Viktor laughed, pulling him closer.

“It’s because I’m happy,” Viktor said, kissing his forehead. “It’s the happiest I’ve been in a long time, since it’s been so long since I’ve had you in my arms, and I missed you so much, and I never have to go back there.” He held Yuuri close to himself, shaking his head. “I’m going to continue to glow at least a little bit while I’m happy, _moya lyubov.”_

“Can you at least make it dimmer?” Yuuri grumbled, but buried his face against Viktor’s chest, wrapping his arms around him.

“I love you,” Viktor answered, focusing on trying to eliminate as much of his glow as he could. It was impossible to get rid of completely, but as he relaxed, it faded into only a light golden shine on his skin. “Is that better?”

“I love you too.” Yuuri leaned up to kiss him, rubbing a hand over his face. “I used to sleep with a night light, I guess this isn’t awful. I’ll just buy a sleep mask if I have to.”

He slept well that night, wrapped in the love of his life’s arms, with the happy warmth of his dog at their feet. He wouldn’t want things any other way, on any other planet. He’d take Earth with Yuuri over Nikifor alone any day, without a thought.

A few days later, Yuuri invested in a sleep mask. It just meant that Viktor got to sleep with his glow bright, lighting up the whole room with his love for Yuuri. Warm, comfortable, and in love. A love that shone as brightly as the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments/bookmarks are always super appreciated <33
> 
> find me on tumblr at [yoyoplisetsky](http://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com) and twitter at [thishasbeencary](https://twitter.com/thishasbeencary)!


End file.
